Galaxy-Klasse
Die Galaxy-Klasse ist eine Raumschiff-Klasse der Föderation aus dem 24. Jahrhundert. Am Anfang des 24. Jahrhunderts nimmt der unerforschte Weltraum im Einflußgebiet der Föderation, sowie die Bedrohung durch die Romulaner entlang der neutralen Zone ständig zu. Darum entschied sich die Sternenflotte für den Bau einer geringen Anzahl von größeren, multifunktionalen Schiffen. Die Idee war, diese neuen "Allrounder" dort einzusetzen, wo immer Aufgaben jedweder Art bewältigt werden müssen. So beginnt man im Jahre 2343 auf den Utopia Planitia-Werften, mit der Konstruktion eines ersten Prototypen der Galaxy-Klasse. Bis zur Indienststellung der [[USS Galaxy|USS Galaxy]] dauerte es dann noch knapp 15 Jahre. Obwohl die Entwicklung und die Unterhaltung von Schiffen der Galaxy-Klasse Unsummen an Ressourcen verschlingt, geht der Plan der Sternenflotte jedoch schnell auf. Die Raumschiffe bewähren sich in allen Bereichen, ob Erforschung, Diplomatie oder Verteidigung. Geschichte Anfänge Der offizielle Beginn des Galaxy-Projektes war 2343. Obwohl sich der Einsatz vieler, relativ kleiner und spezialisierter Schiffsklassen im sich immer weiter ausbreitendem Föderationsraum als effektiver herausstellte, legte die Sternenflotte Wert darauf die Tradition der Allzweckschiffe, wie z.B. der ''Ambassador''-Klasse, fortzusetzten. Ziel war die Konstruktion eines modernen Schiffes, das ein weites Aufgabenspektrum effektiv abdecken konnte. Angefangen bei Gefechtssituationen bishin zur Tiefenraumforschung. Dazu brauchte man ein Schiff mit einem leistungsfähigen Antriebssystem, angemessen starker Bewaffnung und Platz für eine durchschnittliche Besatzung von etwa 800 Personen. Eine der wichtigsten Beteiligten am Warpantrieb war die brilliante Wissenschaftlerin Dr. Leah Brahms. 2350 wird mit dem Bau des Prototypen, der [[USS Galaxy|USS Galaxy]] begonnen. Sieben Jahre später wurden die ersten Testflüge is äußere Sol-System vorgnommen, das Schiff wird offiziell für tiefenraumfähig erklärt. Der Bau der ersten Serienmodelle, der [[USS Yamato|USS Yamato]] und der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] ist schon in vollem Gange. Ursprünglich sollten nur sechs Einheiten dieser Klasse gebaut wurden. Ein alternativer Plan beinhaltete die Fertigstellung von zwölf Einheiten, der dann eintreten sollte wenn die Umstände es rechtfertigen würden. 2363 wird die Enterprise als das neue Flaggschiff der Sternenflotte gestartet. Es sollte später tatsächlich zum Bau der geplanten 12 Schiffen kommen. (Die Technik der USS Enterprise) :Die Information, daß die erste Produktionsserie nur sechs Schiffe umfassen sollte, stammt aus dem teilweise als canon angesehenen Referenzwerk ''Die Technik der USS Enterprise. Dort wird auch erwähnt, daß später möglichweise weitere sechs Schiffe der Klasse gebaut werden sollten. Dies wurde in späteren Produktionen bestätigt, da man in Deep Space Nine wärend mehrerer Aufnahmen viele Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse gleichzeitig sieht. Fans schätzen die Anzahl der nun tatsächlich gebauten Einheiten auf mindestens 12 von denen acht namentlich bekannt sind. Mindestens drei davon wurden schon vor den erwähnten Aufnahmen zerstört.'' Verdienste dieser Klasse Da sich die Galaxy-Klasse, besonders aber die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] viele Verdienste in den letzten Jahren erarbeitet hat, werden hier nur die wichtigsten aufgelistet: * 2364 hat die USS Enterprise als erster Vertreter der Föderation, Kontakt zu den allmächtigen Q (TNG: "Mission Farpoint"). ** durch Einwirkung eines geheimnisvollen Wesens genannt "Der Reisende", verlässt die USS Enterprise die eigene Galaxie und erreicht die Galaxis M33. Dort treffen sie auf einen mysteriösen Ort, bei dem die eigene Phantasie unverhofft zur Realität wird. Nach einem verneuten Versuch, gelingt es der Enterprise, in ihre Heimatgalaxie zurückzukehren (TNG: "Der Reisende"). * 2365 entdeckt die [[USS Yamato|USS Yamato (NCC-71807)]] als erste den geheimnisvollen Planeten der Iconianer, auf dem noch funktionierende Technologie existiert. Doch durch Einwirkung eines Computervirus wird die Yamato vollständig zerstört (TNG: "Die Iconia-Sonden"). ** durch den allmächtigen Q, hat die USS Enterprise als erstes Schiff der Sternenflotte, Erstkontakt mit einem Borg-Kubus. Es zeigt sich, dass die Galaxy-Klasse an ihre Grenzen stößt (TNG: "Zeitsprung mit Q"). * 2367 ist die USS Enterprise als einziges Schiff in der Lage, den anfangs unaufhaltbaren Borg-Kubus zu zerstören (TNG: "Angriffsziel Erde"). * 2370 deckt die Enterprise den Skandal mit der geheimen Tarnvorrichtung der Sternenflotte auf (TNG: "Das Pegasus-Projekt"). ** Im gleichen Jahr wird die [[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]] in den Gamma-Quadranten geschickt, um eine Rettungsoperation durchzuführen. Zwar gelingt es ihr, den entführten Commander Sisko aus den Fängen der Jem'Hadar zu befreien, doch wird sie auf den Rückflug zum Wurmloch von mehreren Jem'Hadar-Schiffen aufgebracht und nach einer Kollision zerstört (DS9: "Der Plan des Dominion"). * 2371 versucht der El-Aurianer, Dr. Soran zurück in den Nexus zu gelangen. Dafür ist er sogar bereit, ein ganzes Sternensystem zu zerstören. Die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] kann jedoch seine Pläne durchkreuzen und ihn aufhalten. Doch Sorans Verbündete - abtrünnige Klingonen unter dem Kommando der Duras-Schwestern Lursa und B'Etor - gelingt es, die Enterprise schwer zu beschädigen. Beim darauffolgenden Gefecht, wird der klingonische Bird of Prey vollständig zerstört. Die Enterprise muss aufgrund eines bevorstehenden Warpkernbruchs evakuiert werden. Die Crewmitglieder schaffen es, ohne größere Verluste mit der Untertassensektion auf Veridian III notzulanden. Anschließend werden sie durch Schiffe der Sternenflotte gerettet (Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen"). * 2374 sind mehrere Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse, darunter auch die [[USS Venture|USS Venture]] daran beteiligt, die Raumstation Deep Space 9 von dem Dominion zurückzuerobern. Nach einer schweren Schlacht, gelingt dieses Unternehmen (DS9: "Sieg oder Niederlage"). Dominionkrieg Die größte Herausforderung dieser Klasse stellt ab dem Jahre 2373 der gerade ausgebrochene Dominion-Krieg dar. Die [[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]] ist das erste Schiff dieser Klasse, das auf Kriegsschiffe des Dominion trifft. Zu dieser Zeit sind die Verteidigungssysteme, speziell aber die Schutzschilde, den andersartigen Waffen des Dominion hoffnungslos unterlegen. Dadurch wird sie das erste Opfer durch die Großmacht aus dem Gamma-Quadranten. Erst durch massive Forschungsarbeit kann dieser Nachteil eleminiert werden. Da man für den Dominion-Krieg schwere Schiffe benötigt, werden von der Utopia Planitia-Werften ab 2373 weitere Einheiten gebaut und ohne luxoriöse Ausstattung in den Kampf geschickt. Während des gesamten Krieges dienen Schiffe dieser Klasse an vordester Front und bewähren sich außerordentlich. Nach Beendigung des Krieges gibt es lediglich einen einzigen Totalverlust, die oben bereits erwähnte USS Odyssey. Aktueller Status Sämtliche Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse haben während ihrer gesamten Dienstzeit in allen Einsatzbereichen neue Maßstäbe gesetzt. Durch diese Erfahrung erteilt die Sternenflotte den Befehl, eine dritte Generation dieser Klasse zu bauen. Obwohl die Galaxy-Klasse mittlerweile schon 20 Jahre alt ist hat sie sich in allen Bereichen besten geschlagen, sie ist eines der besten Sternenflottenschiffe aller Zeiten und wird wohl auch noch viele weitere Jahrzehnte im aktiven Einsatz bleiben. Technische Eigenschaften Technische Besonderheiten * die Galaxy-Klasse ist konstruiert um ein breites Spektrum an Aufgaben zu erfüllen, und wurde daher mit den verschiedensten Forschungstechnologien aus- bzw. nachgerüstet, wie z.B. dem tomographischen Bilderzeuger. (TNG: "Gestern, Heute, Morgen, Teil II") * sie besitzt die Fähigkeit zur Autoseparation, dadurch wird sie in die Lage versetzt, sich in zwei voneinander unabhängige Schiffssegmente aufzuteilen * sie besitzt einen der leistungsstärksten Warpantriebe in der Flotte * Schiffe dieser Klasse sind darauf ausgelegt, viel Personal langfristig versorgen zu können. Neben dem Sternenflottenpersonal und dessen Familien befinden sich auch viele Zivilisten an Bord. Die Klasse ist daher mit umfangreichen Freizeiteinrichtungen ausgestattet, wie Holodecks, dem Zehn Vorne oder dem Arboretum. Kommandosysteme Das Computersystem ist im Gegensatz zur ''Intrepid''-Klasse nicht mit bioneuralen Gelpacks ausgerüstet worden, sondern arbeitet noch mit deren Vorläufern, den isolinearen Chips. Die Computersysteme, sowie das komplexe ODN-Netzwerk, laufen alle in insgesamt drei riesigen Computerkernen zusammen, die sich über mehrere Decks erstrecken und allesamt begehbar sind. Die Kerne sind auf die Antriebs- und die Untertassensektion verteilt. Durch einen mündlichen Befehl des Captains oder seines stellvertretenden kommandierenden Offiziers, können sämtliche Kommandofunktionen des Schiffs gesperrt werden. Das hat zur Folge, dass die wichtigsten Systeme wie Antrieb, Waffen, usw. nicht mehr einsatzbereit sind. Außerdem kann der Computer durch weitere verbale Befehle primäre Prozeduren ausführen, wie z.B. Beamvorgänge auslösen oder die Schutzschilde ausfahren (TNG: "Erwachsene Kinder"). Antriebssysteme [[Bild:GalaxyAntriebe.jpg|thumb|200px|Die USS Enterprise-D auf Warpgeschwindigkeit]] [[Bild:GalaxyAchtern.jpg|thumb|200px|Die USS Enterprise-D auf Impulsgeschwindigkeit]] Die Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse verfügen wie die meisten Schiffe der Sternenflotte, über zwei massive Warpgondeln, die das Schiff auf Überlichtgeschwindigkeit beschleunigen können. Hinzu kommen drei Impulsantriebe, sowie mehrere kleinere Manövriertriebwerke. Der Warpkern selbst zählt immer noch zu den leistungsstärksten Versionen in der gesamten Flotte. Er erstreckt sich über insgesamt 12 Decks und ist massgeblich daran beteiligt, das Schiff auf eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von Warp 9,6 für max. 12 Stunden zu beschleunigen. :Die Höchstgeschwindigkeit eines Schiffs wird von mehreren Faktoren bestimmt. Dabei stellt der Warpkern lediglich die Energie zur Verfügung - wichtiger für die erreichbare Höchstgeschwindigkeit sind der maximal erreichbare Hüllendruck, sowie die Temperatur der Warpspulen, die sich in den Warpgondeln befinden (TNG: "Der schüchterne Reginald"). Einige Jahre später entdeckt die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS ''Enterprise-D]] bei der Durchführung einer Bergungsoperation, dass der Warpantrieb der Föderation Schäden im Subraum verursacht. Nach Bekanntwerden dieses Problems, sowie diverser Untersuchungen, beschließt die Sternenflotte, als Gegenmaßnahme für eine Weile eine Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung von Warp 5 in den betroffenen Gebieten zu verhängen, die in Notfällen überschritten werden darf (TNG: "Die Raumkatastrophe"). :Da aber später nie mehr etwas darüber erwähnt wird, liegt es nahe, dass die schädliche Wirkung auf den Subraum durch neue Entwicklungen bzw. Modifikationen am Warpantrieb behoben werden konnte. Technische Updates Nachdem die Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse eine Weile ihren Dienst in der Sternenflotte geleistet haben, fiel leider auf, dass diese Klasse mit einigen Mängeln zu kämpfen hatte. Eines der größten Probleme war ihr starker, aber störanfälliger Warpkern, durch den bereits drei Exemplare der ersten Generation ihrer Zerstörung zum Opfer gefallen sind. Zudem wurde dieser Schiffstyp in einer friedvolleren Zeitepoche gebaut, was leider dazu geführt hat, dass sie im Vergleich zu den heutigen Klassen, wie beispielsweise die ''Sovereign''-Klasse, mit deren Bewaffnung teilweise nicht mehr mithalten kann. Somit hat man beschlossen, einige wesentliche Verbesserungen an allen verbliebenen Schiffen der Galaxy-Klasse durchzuführen: * einige Teile der internen Einrichtungen, wie beispielsweise die Brücke, werden durch neue Arbeitsstationen erweitert.(USS Enterprise; USS Venture; USS Odyssey) * ein modifizierter und wesentlich stabilerer Warpkern wird installiert. * die Notsysteme haben ebenfalls eine Nachbesserung erfahren. * die vorhandenen Waffensysteme sind überarbeitet worden. * die Schutzschilde sind rekonfiguriert worden, um im Dominion-Krieg wesentlich effektiver gegen die Polaron-Waffentechnologie des Dominion und die Energiedämpfungswaffe der Breen zu sein. :Eine Besonderheit stellt die USS Venture dar. Sie ist bis jetzt das einzige Schiff dieser Klasse, das auch eine äußere Erweiterung erfahren hat. Dazu zählen die beiden neuen Phaserbänke, die jeweils auf beiden Warpgondeln installiert worden sind. Dadurch ist sie das taktisch leistungsfähigste Schiff der Galaxy-Klasse. Manchmal wird dieser Refit-Typ auch als "Venture-Typ" bezeichnet. :In einer alternativen Zeitlinie ist die USS Enterprise-D nicht bei Veridian III zerstört worden. Stattdessen hat sie einige Jahre später eine bedeutende technologische Aufrüstung erfahren. Dazu zählen beispielsweise: eine dritte Warpgondel, eine Tarnvorrichtung, eine leistungsstarke Phaserkanone auf der Unterseite der Untertassensektion, sowie ein komplett überarbeitetes Brückendesign. Manche bezeichnen diese Variante entweder als "Galaxy-X-Klasse", oder als "Refit-Typ II". Verteidigungssysteme Die Galaxy ist den meisten bekannten Schiffsklassen in taktischer Hinsicht noch immer überlegen. Dafür sorgen folgende Verteidigungssysteme: * 12 Phaserbänke vom Typ X * 3 Torpedorampen, die mit Photonentorpedos bestückt sind. Die verdeckte Torpedorampe am Kopf der Untertassensektion ist nur nutzbar wenn das Diskussegment vom Rumpfsegment abgetrennt ist. (TNG: "Mission ohne Gedächtnis") * als primärer Schutz dient ein Hochleistungs-Schildgitter Design Durch die weiter steigenden Anforderungen an die Flotte, verlangte die Sternenflotte die Entwicklung eines Multi-Missions-Schiffstyps, der für alle erforderlichen Missionen gleich gut geeignet sein sollte. So ergibt sich nach genauer Planung die Tatsache, dass die neue Klasse das größte und komplizierteste Schiff hervorbringen sollte, das technologisch, sowie bautechnisch machbar war. Durch die imposante Größe können alle wissenschaftlichen Bereiche zu vollster Zufriedenheit abgedeckt werden. Zusätzlich ist sie die einzige Klasse in der Flotte, auf der sich Zivilisten befinden. Deshalb kann man auch auf keinem anderen Schiff derartigen Luxus vorfinden, wie auf einer Galaxy-Klasse. Desweiteren feierte auch die Holodeck-Technologie, sowie die Autoseparation ihren Einstand. center|500px|Querschnitt der Galaxy-Klasse Autoseparation der Untertassensektion 200px|thumb|Die Antriebssektion 200px|thumb|left|Die Untertassensektion Das Hauptmerkmal der Galaxy-Klasse ist die sogenannte Autoseparation. Sie verleiht dem Schiff die Möglichkeit, sich in zwei unabhängige Schiffssegmente teilen zu können. Nachdem die Trennung durchgeführt worden ist, hat sich das Schiff in die Untertassen-, sowie in die Antriebssektion aufgeteilt. Das Hauptprinzip besteht in der Tatsache, eine Fluchtmöglichkeit für die zivilen Personen an Bord zu haben, wenn beispielsweise das Schiff größter Gefahr ausgesetzt ist. Die Teilung des Raumschiffes bietet aber auch im taktischen Sinne einen enormen Vorteil, da sich der Gegner nun mit zwei, anstatt nur mit einem Schiff auseinandersetzen muß. Allerdings existieren massive Unterschiede zwischen beiden Segmenten (TNG: "Angriffsziel Erde"). Aber durch die Aufrüstung und verbesserten Waffen wird eine Abtrennung im Gefecht nicht meht zwingend notwendig. :Die nächste Generation der Autoseparation zeigt sich auf der neuen Prometheus-Klasse in Form des Multi-Vektor-Angriffsmodus (VOY: "Flaschenpost"). Bekannte Schiffe dieser Klasse *[[USS Challenger|USS Challenger (NCC-71099)]] *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] *[[USS Galaxy|USS Galaxy (NCC-70637)]] *[[USS Magellan|USS Magellan]] *[[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey (NCC-71832)]] *[[USS Trinculo|USS Trinculo (NCC-71867)]] *[[USS Venture|USS Venture (NCC-71854)]] *[[USS Yamato|USS Yamato (NCC-71807)]] Interne Einrichtungen Eine weitere Besonderheit stellt die Tatsache dar, das die Galaxy-Klasse als einzige Familien an Bord hat, was aufgrund der Größe dieser Klasse kein Problem darstellt. Damit alle Bedürfnisse nach Freizeitgestaltung und Zerstreuung nach einem harten Arbeitstag befriedigt werden können, kann man sagen, das man diese Klasse auch als fliegendes Hotel betrachten kann. Besonderen Wert hat man auch auf das Leben und die Freizeitgestaltung der Kinder gelegt. Sie werden in speziellen Einrichtungen (Kindergärten, Schulen, usw.) von pädagogischen Fachkräften betreut und beaufsichtigt. Brücke [[Bild:GalaxyBrücke.jpg|200px|left|thumb|Die Brücke der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]]] 200px|thumb|Die gleiche Brücke nach ihrer Umrüstung Die Brücke weist im Gegenzug zu den Vorgängern einige Veränderungen auf. Sie ist groß, sehr geräumig und vom technologischen Stand relativ einfach ausgestattet. Die größte Konsole stellt die taktische Station dar. Direkt davor sitzen von links nach rechts der erste Offizier, der Captain, sowie der Counselor. Neben ihnen befinden sich zwei kleinere Bedienelemente, die für zusätzliche Unterstützung sorgen. Rechts bzw. links davon jeweils eine weitere Sitzgelegenheit für weitere Gäste (TNG: "Versuchskaninchen"). Unmittelbar vor dem Hauptbildschirm stehen die Konsolen für Navigation und OPS. Im hinteren Teil sind die sogenannten Achter-Stationen untergebracht, über die die verschiedensten Aufgabenfelder der Besatzung verwaltet werden. Links befinden sich die beiden Wissenschaftsstationen, in der Mitte die Konsolen der Missionseinsatzleitung und der Lebenserhaltungssysteme, wobei die Station rechts außen der Maschinenkontrolle zugeteilt ist. Es gibt zwei normale Turbolifts, sowie einen speziellen, der direkt zur Kampfbrücke führt. :In "Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen" hat die Brücke einige wichtige Veränderungen erhalten. Dazu zählen unter anderem wesentlich gedämpfteres Licht, sowie links und rechts im hinteren Bereich neue Kontroll- und Arbeitsstationen. Dadurch hat sich die Mannschaftsstärke auf der Brücke im Gegensatz zu früher wesentlich erhöht. Ob diese Veränderungen auch auf anderen ''Galaxy-Schiffen durchgeführt wurden ist unbekannt, aber vom logischen Standpunkt aus betrachtet sehr wahrscheinlich.'' :Tatsächlich wurde laut technischem Handbuch der Teppich auf der Brücke für jede Staffel von TNG erneuert, dabei wechselte auch schon früher die Farbe. Aussichtslounge 200px|thumb|Die Aussichtslounge Die Aussichtslounge oder auch Beobachtungslounge genannt, erfüllt die Funktion eines Konferenzraumes. Hier werden wichtige Besprechungen, die den weiteren Verlauf der Mission festlegen, abgehalten. Sie befindet sich direkt hinter der Brücke auf Deck 1. Aufgrund der Lage kann die Reaktionszeit extrem verkürzt werden, um die Brücke so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen. Unterstützt werden die Führungsoffiziere durch zwei große Wandmonitore sowie eine im Konferenztisch eingebaute Projektionstechnologie (TNG: "Die Energiefalle"). Eine große Fensterreihe sorgt für eine angenehme und ruhige Atmosphäre. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite ist die Wandverkleidung, die je nach Schiff verschieden ist. Auf der ''Enterprise''-D beispielsweise sind alle Vorläufer dieses berühmten Schiffes als goldene Modelle in die Wand eingearbeitet. Später jedoch wurden sie durch eine neue Wandverkleidung ersetzt. Maschinenraum 200px|thumb|left|Der Maschinenraum 200px|thumb|Der leistungsstarke Warpkern Der Maschinenraum ist auf Deck 36 zu finden, wobei sich der Warpkern über 12 Decks erstreckt. Diese Abteilung ist umfassend mit Analyse- und Kontrollstationen ausgestattet. Auch das Büro des Chefingenieurs ist hier zu finden. Genau wie bei Schiffen der ''Intrepid''-Klasse existiert eine zweite Etage, die durch einen kleinen Fahrstuhl betreten werden kann. Der Maschinenraum besitzt mehrere Zugänge, hat eine Direktverbindung zu den Wartungsröhren und kann bei einem Notfall sofort vollständig versiegelt werden (TNG: "Das Experiment"). Frachträume 200px|thumb|Einer der vielen Frachträume Durch die Größe und Komplexität dieser Schiffsklasse, existieren mehrere große Frachträume. Sie unterscheiden sich durch Größe und der Möglichkeit, verschiedenartige Ausrüstungsgegenstände, sowie fremdartiges Material sicher zu lagern. Meistens wird speziell dafür geschultes Personal eingesetzt, die einen logistischen Hintergrund aufweisen können. Zusätzlich gibt es einige nützliche Arbeitsgeräte, die die Lagerarbeit wesentlich vereinfachen. Auch kann man dort Transporter finden, die extra dafür konfiguriert sind, große und sperrige Gegenstände zu beamen, die aber auch Personen befördern können (TNG: "Die Verfemten", "Katastrophe auf der Enterprise"). Medizinische Einrichtungen Aufgrund der Größe der Besatzung musste sichergestellt werden, dass eine ausreichende medizinische Versorgung gewährleistet ist. Deshalb gibt es in beiden Sektionen Krankenstationen, wobei die größere Version, die sich in der Untertassensektion auf Deck 12 befindet, als Hauptkrankenstation angesehen wird. ; Krankenstation : Die Hauptkrankenstation befindet sich auch auf Deck 12 und ist mit vier Standardbetten, sowie einem speziellen Biobett ausgerüstet, auf dem umfangreichere Untersuchungen, sowie Operationen an verletzten Humanoiden durchgeführt werden können. Rundherum befinden sich eine Vielzahl an Analyse- und Arbeitsstationen. Da immerhin mehr als 1.000 Personen an Bord sind, ist immer ausreichend medizinisches Personal in Bereitschaft. Nebenan befindet sich wie bei allen Schiffen, das Büro des leitenden medizinischen Offiziers. Hier können unter anderem persönliche Gespräche mit den Patienten abgehalten werden (TNG: "Kraft der Träume"). ; Medizinische Laboratorien : An Bord existieren mindestens vier Laboratorien von unterschiedlicher Ausstattung und Größe. Hier werden zu einem unbekannte Krankheitserreger untersucht und katalogisiert. Desweiteren werden hier durch aufwendige Maßnahmen, hochwertige neue Medikamente hergestellt. ; Quarantäne : Auf Deck 12 gibt es eine für diese Aufgabe speziell isolierte Abteilung, in die Personen gebracht werden, die sich mit einem unbekannten Erreger infiziert haben (TNG: "Die ungleichen Brüder"). : Normalerweise wird in der Krankenstation ein Kraftfeld errichtet, um für den nötigen Schutz zu sorgen. Wenn allerdings das Risiko selbst für die dafür vorsehene Quarantänestation zu groß ist, wird die Untersuchung der Patienten auf eines der vielen Shuttles verlegt (TNG: "Die jungen Greise"). ; Leichenkammer : Direkt neben der Krankenstation gibt es wie auf jedem Schiff eine Leichenkammer, in der Leichname in bis zu vier verschiedene Stasiskammern konserviert werden können, um gegebenenfalls später weitere Untersuchungen durchzuführen oder sie unversehrt für eine Beerdigung aufzubewahren (TNG: "Augen in der Dunkelheit", "Verdächtigungen"). ; Büro des Counselors : Da je nach Mission oder auch durch persönliche Erlebnisse psyschiche Probleme auftreten können, gibt es an Bord einen Experten, den sogenannten Counselor. Diese Spezialistin hat ein eigenes Büro auf Deck 9. Es ist farblich sehr angenehm gestaltet, bequem eingerichtet und bietet dem Betroffenen die Möglichkeit sich zu entspannen. Wissenschaftliche Einrichtungen ; Stellare Kartografie: Auf Deck 10 befindet sich die stellare Kartografie. Sie ist ein großer zylindrischer Raum, der sich über drei Decks erstreckt. Im Mittelpunkt ist eine drehbare Arbeitsstation angebracht. Die Wände, sowie die Decke sind in der Lage, durch neueste Projektionstechnologie ein eindrucksvolles dreidimensionales Abbild eines beliebigen Abschnitts des uns bekannten Universums zu erschaffen, wie beispielsweise ein Sonnensystem ("Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen"). 190px|thumb|Das Kybernetik-Labor ; Kybernetiklabor: Das Kybernetiklabor ist darauf spezialisiert, umfangreiche Untersuchungen an künstlichen Organismen wie zum Beispiel Androiden, künstliche Intelligenzen, usw. durchzuführen. Unterstützt werden die an Bord stationierten Experten durch diverse Arbeits- und Analysestationen. Der zentrale Mittelpunkt des Raumes besteht aus einer in die Decke hochfahrbare bewegliche Plattform, in der die zu untersuchenden Objekte plaziert werden können (TNG: "Datas Nachkomme", "Angriffsziel Erde"). ; Aqualabor: Die Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse beherbergen auch mindestens ein Aqualabor. Es widmet sich hauptsächlich der Meereskunde und dem Leben unter Wasser (TNG: "Genesis"). Freizeiteinrichtungen Auf keinem anderen Schiff in der Sternenflotte ist soviel Luxus zu finden, wie auf den Schiffen der Galaxy-Klasse. Damit soll gewährleistet werden, das die gesamte Mannschaft nach anstrengenden Missionen die nötige Zerstreuung erhält. ; Zehn Vorne: left|190px|thumb| Zehn Vorne (1) 190px|thumb| Zehn Vorne (2) Das Zehn Vorne ist wie bei den meisten Schiffen der gesellschaftliche Mittelpunkt und ist auf Deck 10 zu finden. Hauptsächlich wird diese Räumlichkeit genutzt, um während der Arbeitspause zu essen, oder um sich nach Dienstschluß mit anderen Kollegen zu treffen. Gelegentlich finden hier aber auch diplomatische Zusammenkünfte, Theateraufführungen oder andere Feierlichkeiten statt (TNG: "Datas Tag", "Phantasie oder Wirklichkeit?"). Große Fenster in Flugrichtung, gewähren einen atemberaubenden Blick hinaus auf die Sterne, während professionelles Bedienpersonal sich um das Wohlergehen der Gäste kümmert. Die Räumlichkeiten sind insgesamt sehr groß und es stehen genügend Sitzmöglichkeiten zur Verfügung. ; Holodecks: Auf den Holodecks kann jeder an Bord seiner Phantasie freien Lauf lassen. Es gibt insgesamt fünf Stück davon, die sich jeweils auf Deck 10 und 11 befinden. Zusätzlich existiert eine Datenbank, die bereits eine Vielzahl an vorgegebenen Programmen, die allen Besatzungsmitgliedern zur Verfügung stehen, gespeichert haben. Dazu gehören z.B. diverse Sportarten, Übungsprogramme, Holoromane, usw. (TNG: "Der schüchterne Reginald"). ; Salon: Um die kosmetischen Belange kümmert sich das Personal im Salon. Hierher kommen die einzelnen Crewmitglieder, um sich von Experten beispielsweise die Haare schneiden zu lassen, oder für eine umfangreiche Maniküre. Auf der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], ist der Leiter des Salons ein Bolianer (TNG: "In den Subraum entführt"). ; Konzertsaal: Der Konzertsaal wird meistens für zwei Dinge genutzt. Entweder spielen diverse Mannschaftsmitglieder klassische Kompositionen vor, oder es wird zur Unterhaltung der Mannschaft ein Theaterstück aufgeführt. Das Fassungsvermögen des Raumes umfasst etwa 50 Personen (TNG: "Botschafter Sarek"). ; Schule: Für den Nachwuchs und die Familien der Mannschaftsmitlieder, gibt es auf dem Schiff eine Schule, die von pädagogisch geschulten Fachkräften geleitet wird. Darüber hinaus werden auch computerunterstützte Lernmethoden angeboten, Einzel- sowie auch Gruppenunterricht. In höheren Schulklassen zahlt sich die Nähe zum Raumschiff aus, indem sich komplizierte physikalische oder stellare Experimente einfach an Bord oder direkt im Unterrichtsraum durchführen lassen. : Die Schule wird in TNG: "Die Sorge der Aldeaner" zum ersten Mal gezeigt, erfährt später aber einige Redesigns. ; Arboretum: Das Arboretum des Schiffes ist ein Stück planetare Heimat und beinhaltet einen großen Raum, in dem Gras, sowie diverse Pflanzenarten und Blumen arrangiert worden sind. Diese Räumlichkeiten sind sehr beliebt und viele Mannschaftsmitglieder kommen gerne hierher. Natürlich sind die dafür benötigten Botaniker nicht weit entfernt und kümmern sich regelmäßig um die Pflanzen (TNG: "Die imaginäre Freundin"). ; Mannschaftsquartiere: Die meisten und auch wichtigsten Quartiere der Mannschaft befinden sich auf der Untertassensektion. Dazu gehören unter anderem der gesamte Führunggsstab des Schiffes. Sie sind alle nach dem selben Muster ausgestattet, was Einteilung oder Grundausstattung angeht. Dennoch können die Räumlichkeiten durch den persönlichen Geschmack jederzeit verändert werden. Ein Replikator, sowie ein Computerterminal, helfen den Bewohnern im Alltag. Der Rang spielt hier eine gewisse Rolle, da der Captain, sowie der erste Offizier, die größten und best ausgestattesten Quartiere haben. Die Quartiere sind allgemein schon sehr großzügig und ein gewaltiger Fortschritt gegenüber älteren Schiffsklassen, wie beispielsweise der ''Constitution''-Klasse. ; Sporthallen: An Bord befinden sich mehrere große Räume, in denen Sportarten wie Fechten, Squash oder Tennis gespielt oder Mok'bara trainiert werden kann (TNG: "Endars Sohn", "Der Moment der Erkenntnis, Teil II"). Korridore 190px|thumb|Typische Korridore (2) 190px|left|thumb|Typische Korridore (1) Da die Galaxy-Klasse die größte im Dienst befindliche Schiffsklasse ist, besitzt sie auch die größten Korridorsysteme. Sie erstrecken sich als komplexes Netzwerk über das gesamte Schiff und sind in hellen Farben gehalten, um eine angenehme Atmosphäre zu erzeugen. Desweiteren haben die meisten Korridore in die Wände integrierte Bildschirmpaneele, bei denen man durch Berührung beispielsweise eine grafische Wegbeschreibung erhalten kann. Zusätzlich können über diese Bedienelemente, diverse verbale Befehle an den Computer erteilt werden. Shuttlehangar Alle Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse verfügen über insgesamt drei Shuttleabteilungen. Die Hauptshuttlerampe liegt auf Deck 4 in der Untertassensektion. Zwei kleinere Abteilungen findet man auf Deck 13 in der Antriebssektion. Alle drei beherbergen mehrere verschiedene Shuttletypen (TNG: "Die Zukunft schweigt"). Hintergrundinformationen 200px|thumb|Das ursprüngliche Konzept 200px|thumb|Nach Gene Roddenberrys Veränderungsvorgaben 200px|thumb|Das finale Brückendesign Das Galaxy-Modell wurde von Andrew Probert entworfen und gebaut. Das große Modell (Länge: 2,44 m) wurde von ILM gebaut; für die dritte Staffel konstruierte Greg Jein ein kleineres (1,22 m) und somit leichter zu filmendes Modell. Die meisten behaupten, das die Produktion der Galaxy-Klasse zu Gunsten der ''Sovereign''-Klasse eingestellt wurde. Andererseits hat sich die Galaxy-Klasse unzweifelhaft bewährt und man konnte im Star Trek: Voyager-Finale "Endspiel, Teil II" immerhin sechs bis acht dieser Schiffe sehen. Sehr wahrscheinlich existieren schon wesentlich mehr als als nur acht Schiffe, die bekanntermaßen im Dienst der Sternenflotte stehen. Die zum Teil sechseckigen Korridore wurden ursprünglich für "Star Trek: Der Film" entworfen und gebaut. Als der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, einen neuen Schiffstyp für die Serie Star Trek: Das nächste Jahrhundert zu entwickeln, produzierte Matt Jefferies mehrere hunderte Skizzen mit dem Ziel, die neue Enterprise nach dem Designvorbild der Original-''Enterprise'' zu kreieren. Jedoch war Andrew Proberts Designvorlage für die neue Enterprise bereits fertig, bevor Matt Jefferies überhaupt bereit war, mit seiner Arbeit zu beginnen. Bevor Einzelheiten über die neue Serie an die Öffentlichkeit bekanntgegeben wurden, hatte Andrew Probert lediglich für Privatzwecke ein zukünfitges Raumschiffdesign zu Papier gebracht. Als er dann schließlich für Paramount ein Design für die neue Enterprise entwickeln sollte, hatte er sich seine Zeichnung als Quelle der Inspiration in sein eigenes Büro gehängt. Eines Tages kam David Gerrold in Proberts Büro und sah die Zeichnung an der Wand. Er fragte ihn, ob Gene Roddenberry bereits diesen Entwurf gesehen hätte. Probert verneinte dies und Gerrold nahm die Zeichnung und zeigte sie Gene Roddenberry, der schließlich das Design genehmigte. Letzlich mußten nur noch die feineren Details an der Vorlage ausgearbeitet werden. Gene Roddenberry fragte anschließend nach, ob an Proberts Design zwei Veränderungen vorgenommen werden könnte. Zu einem wollte er, daß die Brücke wieder zurück auf die Oberseite der Untertassensektion verlegt werden sollte und das die Triebwerke die gleichen Proportionen erhalten sollten, wie schon bei der Original-''Enterprise''. Andrew Probert fertigte mehrere Zeichnungen für die Brücke der Enterprise an, die nun einen neuen und modernen Look bekommen sollte. Kategorie:Schiffsklasse en:Galaxy class nl:Galaxy klasse